After Party
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: All Kaito wanted to do was to be left alone at Vocaloid's 14th anniversary party. However, his plans change when Gakupo comes up with another idea. Birthday gift for Ageha-Nacht.


Kaito's eyebrows furrowed in disappointment as he quietly sipped his third or fourth champagne glass of the night. He glanced around at the people who crowded the ballroom, guests and Vocaloids alike, and shifting away into a corner of the room, hoping to clear his head from the buzz it currently had. Yamaha had decided to throw a formal party to celebrate the Vocaloids' 14th anniversary, and every important figure involved with the project was invited. Kaito was grateful everyone else was minding their own business and not paying him any mind: the Vipperloid Utaus had their own spot in the ballroom, chatting away at their plans for the rest of the year, Meiko was drinking with various company executives and Luka was making sure she didn't get out of hand, Yuki was staying close to Miki and Kiyoteru and trying not to pass out because of how late it was, and Yuuma and Piko were talking with a couple of lesser-known Vocaloids to pass the time.

However, if there was one thing bothering Kaito, it would be the fact that one particular Vocaloid had refused to lay eyes on him throughout the night. With flushed cheeks, he glared at the purple-haired samurai across the room talking with Neru and Haku, and the sight made his blood boil. It wasn't a secret that the blonde had her ways of getting what she wanted, most of it involving flirting in some shape or form. The way she held onto Gakupo's arm made him clutch the glass in his hand harder, and he couldn't stop the growl that escaped his lips.

"Kaito, are you okay?"

He jumped from the high-pitched voice that spoke to him, and he glanced over to see Miku with a tilted head and hands behind her back with a curious gaze. Looking back at the trio once again, Kaito took another sip with half-lid eyes. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You look pretty mad."

"Mad?" Kaito gave her a fake smile in return. "I'm not mad. Just peachy," He said with gritted teeth and was contemplating whether or not he should rip Neru from the samurai and kiss him right there in the middle of the floor. However, the fact he was trying to keep his relationship with Gakupo a secret made him hold back. Add that with the fact that he wasn't openly affectionate in public, and there's a seething mad 20-year-old bluenette ready to fight anything and everything. He glanced at the teal-haired idol before looking over towards Rin and Len, who were talking with a few producers. "Why don't you chat with the twins? They'd probably rather talk with a friend than a colleague."

Miku looked over in the direction of the blondes and nodded. "You're probably right. I'll see you later." She skipped over to the duo, and Kaito breathed out a relieved sigh at her departure. He jerked his head back over the blonde and began to wonder why in God's name Haku wasn't interfering. She stood behind Neru with a nervous smile and Kaito had to resist the urge to knock some sense into her. He was so caught up in his anger, he didn't know if he saw the purple-haired Vocaloid glancing in his direction or his mind was playing tricks on him.

Apparently, his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Once Neru and Haku stepped away to talk to Teto, Kaito's eyes widened when he noticed Gakupo walking in his direction; the look in the samurai's eyes made his heart melt and he had to shake off the upcoming blush on his face. Before he knew it, the younger Vocaloid was two feet away from him and had taken the champagne glass from him. "I see someone has had a little too much to drink." He commented bluntly and looking at the glass with half-lid eyes. Kaito gave him a deadpan look and crossed his arms. "I have not."

"Really? How much have you had?"

"Three. Maybe four," The older Vocaloid responded, shaking off his reawakened dizziness. "I lost track." Gakupo gave him an unconvinced look with a lifted eyebrow before reaching forward to cup his cheek. Kaito leaned into the touch with half-lid eyes and a dark blush, momentarily forgetting the two of them were out in the open in front of others that could potentially find out their secret. He pulled away abruptly and averted his gaze. "Not here." He muttered with an embarrassed tone and shrouding away cautiously. The samurai glanced around with an inaudible mutter before turning back to the bluenette and leaning close into his ear. "Then, shall we take this elsewhere?"

Before realizing it, Gakupo had led him away from the others and into his bedroom, and he found himself shoved against the wall with Gakupo's lips pressed against his. Kaito's hands snaked around his neck to pull him closer as he realized how much he wanted nothing more than to be intimate with the younger Vocaloid throughout the night. He felt a hand cradle his head and an arm wrap around his waist before they pulled away for air. Kaito saw the love in the other's eyes and his heart swelled in his chest. He nuzzled Gakupo's shoulder with a sigh and closed his eyes, and Gakupo lifted an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Kaito shook his head with another nuzzle and wrapped his arms around the younger Vocaloid. "It's nothing," He muttered sweetly. "I've just wanted to be with you tonight. Like this." The bluenette knew the words that came out of his mouth would lead to sex, but at that point, he could care less; he had been wanting some sort of contact for the past couple hours, and he didn't care how he got it. He noticed one of Gakupo's hands was struggling to unbutton the white blazer he wore, and he shuddered when the samurai whispered in his ear. "Want me to help you out of these clothes?" Kaito smiled and kisses his cheek softly before he purred, "I'd appreciate it."

The blazer was tossed to the floor as the older Vocaloid cupped Gakupo's face and slammed their lips together in a fierce kiss. Gakupo had pushed him back against the wall, his leg resting between Kaito's. Kaito didn't hesitate to bring himself closer and thrust his hips against the other's thigh, moaning at the feeling of some sort of relief. The tie around his neck was loosened and thrown into a corner of the room and Gakupo began planting kisses on his jawline. "W-Wait," Kaito breathed out and pulled away. "No marks."

"Your scarf can hide them." Gakupo replied while unbuttoning his shirt to reveal more skin.

"Not when I have too many to hide. People will notice." Kaito had a point, and as much as he wanted to flaunt his relationship as though there was no tomorrow, Gakupo respected his decision to hide it until he was ready to tell everyone. The older Vocaloid was very self-conscious about himself, and as such, he was nervous about opening up to others.

Kaito cupped his cheek with a loving gaze, which brought Gakupo's attention back to him. The samurai pecked his lips to comfort him before leading him to the bed. Kaito never wanted to admit it, because it would definitely stroke the samurai's ego, but he was somewhat embarrassed to be the receiving end of their relationship despite being two years older than Gakupo. Although, that never mattered to him because the sex felt amazing regardless. In fact, Gakupo had been more busy than usual, and it made Kaito realize the time they've spent together had been rare over the past couple months, and it made him realize how lonely he was without the samurai by his side. Back when they had first started dating a couple years back, the younger Vocaloid didn't know how to keep his hands to himself, and it resulted in a pretty active sex life, ranging from moments in the bedroom to sneaking away from meetings to get a couple handjobs or blowjobs in to going at it in dark alleyways, which Kaito greatly protested against, so it felt strange to not be touched at all.

Gakupo shrugged off his blazer and removed his tie before returning to his task of unbuttoning Kaito's shirt. The older Vocaloid bit his lip and reached forward to undo the buttons on the samurai's own shirt. However, the purple-haired Vocaloid pulled his hands away and shook his head. "It's okay. I got it." The more skin that was revealed, the more Kaito's pout made itself known. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Kaito flipped them both over so he was on top of the other. Gakupo was slightly surprised by this, but he wasn't complaining. "Is it not to your liking?"

"The only thing I didn't like is I wasn't the one doing it," Kaito glared at him as a response despite the blush on his face. "Relax for a bit and let me do some of the heavy lifting." Kaito had forced the shirt off of him before bending down to plant kisses on his chest and torso, making sure to bite whatever skin he could. He smirked when he felt a hand grab his hair, but he continued his actions as he brought a hand forward to fondle the growing erection in the other's pants. "W-When did you become such a tease?" He heard the samurai speak up with a moan.

"It's only fair because you're a tease." Gakupo couldn't help but buck his hips forward when Kaito was unbuttoning his pants so slowly, it was painful to watch. However, the smirk the older Vocaloid had just turned him on more, and he pulled him forward for another bruise-inducing kiss. Gakupo sat up to pull the bluenette into his lap and thrusted into the other's clothed erection. Kaito moaned and pulled the samurai's hair out of his usual ponytail as his own shirt was thrown somewhere in the room. Gakupo had gotten his pants loose enough to throw a hand in them and looked down to see Kaito's erection standing proud. "Seems you've missed this as much as I have."

"Oh shut up~" Kaito's response was slurred with a moan as the younger Vocaloid began to thumb the head of his dick roughly and kissed the bluenette again. Kaito didn't waste time in pulling the other's pants and boxers down his legs and pushing him back on the bed. This gave Gakupo the chance to strip off the rest of their clothing while also trying to make sure of Kaito's needs of horny kisses were satisfied. "Gaku, please." The older Vocaloid was breathless as he grabbed the samurai's shoulders and pressed more needy kisses to his jawline.

"Please what?" The look on Kaito's face made his heart melt in ecstasy: his eyes were half-lid, a blush was spread across his face, his lips were swollen from the kisses, and there was a string of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. Kaito grinded their hips together with another moan and dropped his head on the younger Vocaloid's shoulder. "Inside, now."

Gakupo lifted an eyebrow before leaning forward to peck his lips and rolling them both over so he was on top once again. Kaito tried to catch his breath as he pointed to the nightstand, indicating to the samurai there was a bottle of lube just waiting to be used. The younger Vocaloid leaned forward to rummage in the drawer before pulling out the bottle in question. While Gakupo was applying the lotion to his fingers, a loud thud was heard outside the room, and they both froze. A moment later, the shrill voices of the Kagamines echoed through the halls, and it was followed by a pair of rapid footsteps that quickly faded. Gakupo released a sigh as he brought his fingers forward and pressed one slowly into the bluenette. Kaito tensed slightly as his blush grew. Gakupo was a bit taken back with how loose the other was, and it didn't take him long to assume the older Vocaloid took time to prepare for this. He chuckled and added another finger, sinking them deep into the other as he spread his legs wider. "Gaku," The angle of his fingers caused the bluenette to moan and struggle to get the fingers to hit his prostate again. Gakupo pressed kisses against his neck and collarbone as he wordlessly encouraged Kaito to open himself completely as his moans grew louder. His knuckles turned white due to how tightly he was holding onto the sheets and saliva continued to drip from the corner of his mouth. The sight made him look arousing and Gakupo groaned with lust and bit down on Kaito's chest and collarbone despite the other's protests. "Gaku, you can stop now. You can tell I'm loose enough."

"But it's fun watching you squirm." Kaito wasn't amused at the response and sighed once the fingers were pulled out of him, and Gakupo immediately coated his erection in lube. He pulled his hair out of the way as he gently stroked Kaito's inner thighs to comfort him before he slowly pressed in. Kaito tensed up immediately and bit his lip hard to not scream. He felt Gakupo's lips pepper his neck and his hands softly caressing his hips to distract him. "You alright?"

"It's been too long." The older Vocaloid released the breath he was holding in once the samurai was fully sheathed and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Gakupo leaned forward to pull the bluenette into a tight hug, causing Kaito to slightly wince at the movement. However, the wince turned into a pleasure-filled moan as the head of the samurai's member pressed against his prostate. Gakupo took that as a sign to move, so he pulled out halfway to thrust at a steady pace for both of them. The last time they had done this was the annual Halloween party a couple months back, so it was no surprised to him that Kaito was tighter than he usually was. Gakupo's hands grabbed onto Kaito's hips while the other's legs were swiftly hooked around his waist. His pace eventually became erratic which was encouraged by the bluenette's moans. Kaito rose from the bed to wrap arms around the samurai as his thrusts became quicker and rougher, his cheeks burning a bright red color as he forced Gakupo into another fierce kiss. Gakupo growled his name possessively and Kaito shuddered with a moan as his nails dug into the samurai's back, causing the younger Vocaloid to wince and bite his lip. They heard voices down the hall, but Kaito was so wrapped in ecstasy, he could care less with Gakupo constantly hitting his prostate.

Eventually, he was shoved against the headboard of his bed, and one of his legs somehow found its way onto the samurai's shoulder, giving him a much deeper angle. Kaito cried out when a hand started stroking him vigorously and he just about lost it. With a moan of Gakupo's name, streaks of cum coated his stomach and chest, and he collapsed on the mattress knowing the samurai was follow shortly after. Gakupo held onto the bluenette's hips tightly, tight enough to potentially leave bruises, and came deep inside the older Vocaloid with a groan. He collapsed on top of the other and they both panted hard. Gakupo cradled the bluenette's head and pressed kisses on his neck and shoulder as he slowly pulled out of him. "Better?"

"Very much so." Kaito nuzzled him with closed eyes, shifting his position so he could further snuggle the violette. Gakupo held him close and kissed the top of his head. Silence enveloped the room as moonlight faintly shown through the windows. Another faint thud came from somewhere in the building, but the two could care less. However, it was a louder thud that caused Kaito to jerk towards the door with a glare. "What are they even doing?"

"My guess is the twins are helping clear the ballroom and they keep dropping stuff." Gakupo pressed his lips against the bluenette's shoulder blade before pushing himself off of the bed to step towards the walk-in bathroom. Kaito yawned and pulled the covers over himself to make himself comfortable and warm, curling up under the sheets with closed eyes. When Gakupo returned, he joined the bluenette and wrapped arms around him gently to nuzzle the nape of his neck. He muttered something into Kaito's ear, and for a moment, he thought the older Vocaloid didn't hear him until he muttered sleepily "I love you too."

Gakupo smiled as the bluenette turned over to face him and gently pecked his lips before closing his eyes. The younger Vocaloid nuzzled him with closed eyes and succumbed to wherever his dreams led him. In the ballroom, the other Vocaloids had only believed they had both turned in for the night, but none of them knew they were alone and naked under a comforter, and both Kaito and Gakupo planned to keep it that way.


End file.
